Big Sister
by Divagirl2
Summary: Artemis Crock has a complicated life. Everyday she has to deal with her father ( a.k.a Sportsmaster) , has to take care of her now handicap mother fresh out of prison, and on top of all that, she has to also take care of her 9 year old little sister Allie while protecting her from their father and older sister. Now she has been invited to some new team and must fake her identity!
1. Kidnapped!

**Hey guys! So I was watching Young Justice the other day and I can totally imagine Artemis being an older sister so here it is! And please don't** **hate me if it turns out terrible!**

 **_* Artemis's POV*_**

 ** _(Dream)_**

 _"Can't you see?! This family is falling apart!"_

 _"Which is exactly why I'm leaving, I'd do the same if I were you."_

 _"Someone has to be here when mom gets back."_

 _"Artemis, this family is gone and it's not coming back! You're just wasting your life staying here."_

 _"But what about Allie?! She's only four! Who's going to help to me take care of her?"_

 _"Don't know, don't care. All I know is that I'm out of here."_

 _"But when mom gets back, she's going to want to see you. What do I tell her?"_

 _"You can tell her that I disappeared like the Cheshire cat." And with that she disappeared into the shadows._

 _"Jade! Jade!"_

 _**(End of dream)**_

I woke up gasping, that was five years ago. Ever since then, I practically had to raise our little sister Allie alone and I haven't heard from Jade since. Dad has gotten

even more violent and his training for Allie and I to become assassins like him has grown even more harsh to the point where he is abusive verbally and physically. It

hurts me a lot on the inside to have to see my little sister grow up in this environment, this cruel, harsh, and brutal place. She has seen and done things that no nine

year old should even know about and has mastered about every weapon I can think of, everyday we are forced to fight hand to hand combat and I often get beaten

by my father on a daily basis for hesitating against her, " In the battlefield, do you think I hesitate? No. I use all of my skills and strength against the enemy and I

win. If I don't, I will die. That is what will happen to you if you keep this up! There are no friends in battle!" That is what he tells me and Allie anytime we don't finish

eachother during a training session as he beats us. As much as I hate to admit it, maybe Jade was right, I should have taken Allie and left when I had the chance. At

least mom is coming home today and hopefully she can shed a little light on our current situation, speaking of I should probably go wake Allie up before dad gets

home and finds that we're not ready for another one of his training sessions. I groaned and slowly sat up flinching at the pain from my left shoulder, dad pulled the

muscle when he punished me for letting Allie out of a headlock too soon. As I looked around my room, I couldn't help but stare at the Alice in Wonderland poster on

the right side of the room that Jade and I used to share before she ran away. It always brings back bad memories, but I can never bring myself to take it down, Jade

read me that story since before I could talk and bought me that poster for my tenth birthday, until now it is one of the few things that comfort me, the other being

Allie of course. I then looked at the bed below it and couldn't help but smile at the sight, Allie was still asleep with her hair sprawled out on the bed and one of her

arms were dangling off the bed, she was wearing blue pajama shorts with a white tank top and the bed sheets were a wrinkled mess. I then quietly walked over to

her bed and gently shook her, "Allie," I whispered, "Allie, wake up." All I received was a groan in response. "Allie come on. We have wash up, get dressed, and maybe

eat a quick something before dad gets home." I said in a slightly louder and more strict tone, all I got in response to that was a pillow thrown at my face. I then had

an idea, "Oh," I said in a confident tone, "It's a pillow fight you want, huh?" I then grabbed the pillow Allie threw at me from the floor and walked back over to her

bed," Then it's a pillow fight you're gonna get." I then started hitting her with the pillow, not too hard but hard enough to where it would get her up. At first, Allie

tried to block herself by using another pillow until I grabbed that and starting hitting her with two pillows, then she tried hiding under her covers but I guess she

found it no use because then she crawled out underneath from the end of the bed and attempted to run away. Key word, _attempted._ I got up and grabbed her before

she could get anywhere and took her up in a tickle hug. "Arte-" she was cut off by her own laughs, "Artemis! I'm awake! I'm awake!" I then laughed and let her go,

after she caught her breath, she looked up at me with a smile, I looked down at her with one identical to hers. Wow, she really did look like a mini-me, Allie had wavy

blond hair down to her mid-back and also had a tan shade of skin inherited from our mother, she looked at me with coal black eyes like mine and smiled, however it

quickly faded away. "Wait, we have training today?" she said with a sad and upset expression, Allie hated training just as much as I did, if not more. I looked her with

a raised eyebrow, "Allie, we have training everyday." Allie then looked down at the floor, " I know, but I thought that today dad would... you know... maybe make an

exception? With mom coming home and all." I also grew a sad expression and bent down to her level, " Hey, what do you say we ditch training today?" Her

expression turned from a sad one to confused one, "What? How?" I then stood back up and looked at her with a confident expression, "I don't know, we could get

some ice cream, take a walk... We just need to be gone long enough until mom's bus gets here." Allie then grew a scared expression on her face," But what about

when we come home with mom and dad's still here?! He could hurt me Artemis... he could hurt you." She said whispering the last part. I then knelt down to her level

once more and grabbed both of her hands, " Allie, I would never let anything happen to you. And as for me, I'll be fine. And plus, dad would never hurt either of us in

front of mom." Allie then looked at me in the eyes for a second and then hugged me. I flinched at the sudden movement, but quickly returned the hug, we were like

that for about five minutes. "Alright," I said after Allie let go, " let's go get dressed and washed up." I then took her hand and we began walking towards the

bathroom.

 _ **Twenty minutes later**_

Artemis and Allie stood outside of the front door of the apartment. " Are you sure we should do this?" Allie asked Artemis as she looked up at her. Artemis nodded and

grabbed her hand, " I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, right?" Allie nodded slowly, "It's just we've never really disobeyed dad before, well not this bad."

Artemis knelt down and looked Allie in the eyes with a determined expression, " How many times do I have to tell you that I won't let you get hurt?" Allie shrugged,

"Until I believe you?" Artemis laughed and gave her a gentle nudge, " You act as if we're never coming back." Allie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "I wish."

They both started laughing, "Soooo... rich people ice cream?" Allie asked and Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Rich people ice cream?" Allie sighed, "You know, the ice

cream parlors near where Bruce Wayne and the rest of the celebrities live. One scoop of ice cream costs like ten bucks!" Artemis crossed her arms, "You're

exaggerating." Allie raised her right arm up to her heart and did a dramatic gasp, "About ice cream?! I would never!" Artemis laughed, "Okay drama queen, rich

people ice cream it is." Allie jumped up and down while clapping her hands," Yay! Let's go!" She said as she took off down the hall and ran down the stairs. Artemis

closed the apartment door and ran after her, "Allie! Wait for me at the bottom of the stairs!"

 _ ***Allie's POV***_

I stood at the bottom of the apartment stairs waiting for Artemis to come. Why does she have to be so slow?! I am literally bouncing on my heels over here!

"Artemis! Artemis! Arty! Art-" I was cut off when someone put a handkerchief over my mouth and then nothing... just darkness.

 _"How long do you think we can keep her here?"_

 _"Considering her family's history... not long."_

 _"Ha! Look at her, she's just a kid."_

 _"And so is the other one, she can take us all out in a heartbeat."_

 _" Oh I have to say I am touched boys. But can you not discuss the plan in front of her?"_

 _"Why not? It's not like she can hear us."_

 _" Oh yes she can. Isn't that right Allie?"_

I then opened my eyes to see a large group of people, there were all wearing masks but one really caught my attention, it was a female wearing a mask that looked

just like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland with a short and torn green kimono and long black boots that reached up to her knees. "Done analyzing me yet

Allie?" she said, there was something so familiar about that voice. I took a deep breath and swallowed, she scares me... like a lot, I don't know how or why she does

but she just... does. "H-how," I cursed at myself for stuttering and tried to sound more brave, "How do you know my name?" I said with a bit more pride in my voice.

I think she noticed my fear for her because she took a step forward and gave me a challenging smirk, "Oh I have my ways. For instance, I know your full name is

Alice Crock and that your older sister chose that name for you because she is in love with Alice in Wonderland. I also know that you are not nearly as harmless as you

look and that your mother has been in jail since you were four years old." I stared at her with wide eyes for a second but quickly hid my shock, "Wow. Stalker much?"

I said. She laughed and took another step forward, "You really don't remember me do you?" I am really getting tired of her mind games, "How am I supposed to

remember someone I never met?!" I exclaimed angrily. " Well look who decided to go for a morning stroll today?" I heard from the back, all the masked men then

moved aside to reveal none other than the Sportsmaster himself. I gave him my fiercest glare and tried to hide all of my emotions, "What do you want?" I growled.

He gave me an evil smirk and leaned against a wall, " To watch you suffer." He said before charging at me with a sword in each hand.

 **So what do you think? Good, bad, terrible? This is my first published fanfic story so it won't be perfect, but I hope it at least turned out okay.**


	2. Rescued!

**Here is chapter two of Big Sister I hope you like it! Oh and guys PLEASE review! I need your comments to find out where I can improve in the story.**

 _ ***Artemis's POV***_

Run. That was all I could do, well that and scream Allie's name repeatedly. It has been two hours, two **LONG** hours since Allie had just mysteriously disappeared and

I have searched everywhere for her and no luck! This is all my fault, if I hadn't had suggested that we ditch training she wouldn't be missing right now! Okay, okay, I

need to calm down. Clues! I need clues to where she could have gone! I then looked down at the ground and saw... Allie's bracelet? That's not right, ever since I gave

her that bracelet when she was five she never took it off! I picked it up and stared at it for a while, "Where are you Allie?" I mumbled to myself. Then, something

caught my attention, a dark alley. I mean there were dark alleys everywhere in Gotham, but this one was quiet... too quiet, no gun shot sounds, no screaming, no

robbers... I took a deep breath and walked in the alley. "Allie?" I whispered, when there was no answer I raised my voice a bit more, "Allie! _Allie! Allie!_ " An echo? Huh

weird. Then I bumped into something, I got into a fighting stance ready to fight if I had to but found it was only a...door? Okay, this place gets more and more weird

by the second. I quickly and quietly picked the lock and slid in through the door. _"What do you want?"_ I heard someone say... Allie? But who is she talking to? As if on

cue, I heard a deeper and more frightening voice say, _"To watch you suffer."_ Dad. I gritted my teeth and quickly scanned the room for any potential weapon, a

baseball bat, no, a big boot, no, a bow, well yeah but it is useless without arrows. Just my luck, I then spotted a quill full or arrows. I smiled, grabbed them, and ran

to where I heard the voices coming from just in time to see my dad charging towards Allie who's hands were cuffed to a wall, with a sharpened sword in each hand

ready to kill. Out of instinct, I grabbed an arrow, aimed, and fired.

 _ *****_ **_Allie's POV*_**

I watched as my so-called father ran towards me at full speed with two sharpened swords in his hands ready to kill. I so badly wanted to cry for Artemis or beg for

mercy, but thanks to a special someone it has become a habit for me not to show any weakness. So I just stared at him with an emotionless face and squeezed my

eyes shut, silently praying that he would just kill me instead of taunting me with his sick games. I can't believe I won't get to see mom get out of jail or dad get in

jail. And Artemis... I won't ever get to see her again. I didn't even attempt to stop myself from crying, Artemis and I were going to runaway together after she turned

eighteen in three years, we were going to take mom and go somewhere faraway, somewhere safe, I can't believe I won't live to be there. And worse... I'm going to

be killed by my own father, I mean he's done really bad things to me and Artemis, but never this bad. I want mom, or Artemis, or even my other older sister Jade

who disappeared years ago, I don't remember much about her but I know she's better than this bastard I call a father. Then all of a sudden I felt a rush of air brush

right past my face and I heard the sound of a weapon falling. I then opened my eyes to see Artemis step out of the shadows with a bow and arrow in her hands ready

to fire. She then turned to me and gave me her fiercest glare and I gave her a guilty smile in return, then the cat girl, or Cheshire as she called herself started

clapping, " Well,well,well, it took you long enough Ar," she visibly tensed for a second and then relaxed, "archer girl." Artemis then turned to her and gave her an

even more fierce glare... if that's even possible, " Who are you." She asked, though it came out more as a demand. Cheshire then got out two sharp blades, "Me? I'm

your worst nightmare." She then ran at full speed towards Artemis, as I watched the terrifying fight between Artemis and Cheshire while struggling to pick the locks

on the cuffs on my hands, I saw Sportsmaster grab his swords from the floor and charge at me again. Once again, another arrow soared through the air and knocked

them out of his hands once again, he glanced at the swords then charged at me again, this time with no weapons. I smirked as I heard the sound of the locks

unlocking and quickly ducked as threw a punch towards my face and tripped him, as he fell I delivered a kick to his face which resulted in him falling to the ground

unconscious. At the same time, I saw Artemis looking around the room for Cheshire, I then hesitantly walked over to her, "Ummm... hey." I said while fidgeting with

my fingers. She glared at me for a second and then looked around the room, "What did I tell you about these dark alleys?" she said. I looked up at her confused with

her reaction and then hugged her, " I'm sorry." I said. She then hugged me back and then let go after about a minute. "Well done." She said. "What do you- oh," I

said as I saw she was looking over at dad, "ummm... thanks I guess. Should we leave him here?" I asked. She nodded, " This is where he belongs." I then asked,

"Cheshire?" Artemis looked at at the ground and then shook her head, "Gone." Was all she said, I looked at her for a minute and then grabbed her hand, " Can we go

now? This place is starting to give me the creeps." Artemis smiled at me and held my hand a little tighter, " Sure." We then walked towards the door.


	3. Family Reunion!

**Hi! So here is the third chapter for Big Sister, I hope you like it!**

 **_*Artemis's POV*_**

Allie and I walked down the streets of Gotham in silence. As I looked down at her, I saw that she was staring down at the sidewalk and occasionally wiping at her

eyes or sniffling her nose... was she...crying? The last time I've seen Allie cry was five years ago when she was four! And even that was occasional, she must be

pretty hurt if she was crying. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side, " Allie what's wrong?" I said in the most soothing voice I could manage. She then sniffled

and wiped her eyes once more, "What? N-nothing." She tried... _and failed..._ to say in a casual voice. I crossed both my arms, "Allie, what's wrong?" I said in a more

stern voice. It took a minute, but Allie eventually answered, "I-it's just," Allie said while still looking at the ground and sniffling, " It's just that... that I... Artemis I

have been trained to become an assassin since I was four years old a-and the fact that you had... that you risked your own life to save me is just I don't know...

kinda scary, I mean now I know that I could get grabbed at anytime and...and you won't be there to save me every time and-" Seeing where this conversation was

going, I cut Allie off, "Allie!" I exclaimed, then seeing the hurt expression on her face I took a deep breath and knelt down to her level, "Allie. First, I will always be

there no matter what. Next, no matter how many years dad has trained you, you are still a child and every child needs help at sometime, that does **not** make you

helpless so stop telling yourself that because you are anything but that." Allie then looked at me with red and puffy eyes, "Yes I am! If I wasn't, then I wouldn't have

just stood there and watched dad hurt you when you stood up for me! Or I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped in the first place! Or...or you wouldn't have risked your

own freedom for me!" I widened my eyes at that last statement and grabbed both her hands, "Allie, you are such an independent, beautiful, and strong girl and

I _hate_ to see you like this. You have gone through so many things that no person should ever go through and you have still turned out to be so... so admirable and

I don't know, you're just... you are anything but helpless Allie and don't you forget it." Allie then consumed me in a bone-crushing hug, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I heard

her mumble. "It's okay," I mumbled back while stroking her hair, "it's okay."

 _ ***One hour later***_

Artemis and Allie walked into their apartment soaked and wet. After Allie's emotional breakdown, they decided to get some 'rich people ice cream' as Allie liked to

call it, to help cheer her up. It was pretty fun until it started raining on the way home, now here they were sitting on the couch shivering and wet. "Laurence," they

heard someone yell from the kitchen, "is that you?" Artemis and Allie's eyes widened, they could both recognize that voice from anywhere. Artemis got up from the

couch so that she could go to the kitchen, but not before Allie, she was already halfway there. When Artemis got to the kitchen, what she saw was quite an adorable

sight, Allie was hugging their mom like there was no tomorrow and their mom was struggling to hold back tears of joy. Artemis also saw that their mom was now

handicap and in a wheelchair? "That's new." Artemis thought to herself, it was then when their mom spotted Artemis and wheeled over to her, "Artemis? Wow, you've

grown so much." She said with tears now leaking down her face. Artemis then bent down and gave her a hug, she was going to ask about the wheelchair later. After

they let go of each other, their mom looked at the both and smiled with the tears still leaking down her face," I know five years is a long time but you two have

surprised me a lot. You have grown to be such beautiful girls and I am so proud. Your father has done well." Artemis and Allie both flinched at the mention of their

father. "What's wrong?" Their mom asked. "We can talk about that over dinner. I see you cooked mom." Artemis said. Their mother nodded and smiled, ' Oh! Yes, I

made Thit Bo Xao Dau, it is a Vietnamese dish. Now let us eat!" She exclaimed.

 *** _At the table*_**

"Mmmm!" Allie exclaimed, " Thit Ba X Da is good!" Artemis smiled and nudged her, "It's Thit Bo Xao Dau, no stop talking with your mouth full before you choke."

Their mother laughed, "So tell me more about what your father has done while I have been gone." She said. At this, Allie choked and Artemis dropped her fork, "Oh...

well he," Artemis started then she took a deep breath, "Dad has used abusive training to turn Allie and I into assassins." She said quickly, that resulted in

their mother banging her fists on the table, "What?!" she exclaimed. "Don't freak out," Allie joined in, "we're fine, see?" She said gesturing to herself and Artemis.

"How can I not when my oldest has been missing for five years and my last two children have been abused since then!" Their mom exclaimed while sitting up in her

wheelchair. "Mom!" Artemis said sternly while gesturing to Allie with her head. "Oh," she said now calming down, "I'm sorry Allie dear, why don't you head to bed? I'll

tuck you in." She said with a reassuring smile and Allie shook her head, "No,no it's... it's fine. I see you and Arty have quite a few things to talk about so I'll just tuck

myself in. Night!" Allie said while walking to her room. After, they were sure Allie was in her room, their mother broke down crying, " I'm sorry Artemis. If I would

have known-" Artemis cut her off, "Mom there is no way you could've known. It's okay." They then hugged, "Soooo..." Artemis said after breaking the hug, "What

happened?" she asked. Their mom then began to cry again, " It...it was your father. I went into jail handicap and denied any visits because... I...I didn't want you

to see me like this! I'm...I'm so sorry!" Artemis then pulled her into another hug, "Mom, it's okay." After they released each other again, Artemis began cleaning the

table. "No no. You go rest, I will clean." Their mother insisted, but Artemis shook her head, "No mom I-" However she was cut off, " Artemis, please, I am handicap

not brain dead, I am pretty sure I can manage a few dishes." Artemis hesitated, "Are you sure because I-" Their mother pointed to their bedroom, "Artemis, bed!"

Artemis then walked towards their bedroom hesitantly. "Well she took that well." said Allie who was sitting cross legged on her bed. Artemis was surprised by the

sudden noise in the room, but didn't show it, "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Artemis said and Allie rolled her eyes, " Yeah well, I'm supposed to do a lot of

things. Hint, I don't do them. What happened?" Artemis then sat next Allie and crossed her arms, "I thought you were eavesdropping." Allie also crossed her arms

and gave a playful glare to Artemis, "I didn't catch every word, talk." Artemis sighed, " Basically, mom started blaming herself about what dad did to us and I

reassured her. Then I asked about... you know, the wheelchair and she said it was-" "Dad." Allie interrupted and Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. How did you

know?" Allie smirked, "Artemis, she never let us visit her in prison and dad is abusive. It doesn't take an Albert Einstein to find out." Then all of a sudden they heard

a crash and the sound of a plate shattering, when they got to the kitchen they were not surprised by who they saw, "Dad." Artemis and Allie said in unison.


	4. The Visit

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have just been busy with you know school and stuff. Anyways, I'm off for a whole week for Fall Break so I'll try to update**

 **more!**

 _ ***Artemis's POV***_

Allie and I ran into the kitchen to see Mom crying hysterically and Dad screaming his head off at her. "Dad." I growled trying to gain his attention. And I can swear I

heard Allie say the same. His attention instantly went towards us and his face turned from one of pure anger to pure rage, "You," he said while accusingly pointing a

finger at Allie, "I'll kill you!" Just as he stormed over to her, I jumped in front of her protectively, "Why are you here?" I said while trying to hide the fear in my voice. "Is

a man not allowed to come to his own home!" he exclaimed angrily, "I have had enough of you two! First you attempt to ditch morning training! Next you leave me for

dead! And now, you try to brainwash your mother!" "Brainwash?!" I heard a small voice from behind me... _oh no Allie_... "if anyone is brainwashing here, it is you! You

hurt me for not hurting Artemis! You hurt Artemis for not hurting me! And now you hurt mom for not thinking what you want her to think!" She exclaimed as she

courageously stood in front of Dad. Both Dad and I stood there open-mouthed for a second, usually Allie was the shy and soft-spoken one towards Dad. However, Dad

quickly recovered and went to punch her in the face. Allie quickly ducked leaving Dad to punch air and I kicked him hard in the chest sending him down to the floor. Mom

screamed for Dad to stop, but that went to unheard ears. Dad quickly jumped back up and took out his blade, he then charged towards me swinging the blade

aimlessly which I easily dodged. However, he managed to kick me in the stomach sending me on the couch _(thank goodness that we were now in the living room)._ Just as

he raised his blade to finish me off, there was a big bang and suddenly fell to the ground unconscious. I then saw Allie standing behind him with a frying pan in her

hand with mom next to her with the phone in hers, "Okay, thank you." I heard her say before she hung up, she then helped me up, "Are you okay?" she

asked and I nodded, "I've had worse." Allie giggled at this and then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she exclaimed as she opened the door to reveal none other than

Green Arrow and the Dark Knight himself. "Allie who is-" I then saw who was in the doorway, "oh. Ummm... is there a problem?" "We were called over for an

emergency." Batman said in a monotone voice. "Ummm... excuse me but I didn't-" "I did." I heard Mom say as she rolled over to us in her wheelchair. "Please, come in."

she said. "Mom I don't think-" "Artemis." she said in a stern voice. I then saw Batman kneel down next to Dad and check for a pulse, "What happened." he said. I

opened my mouth to say something, but Allie beat me to it, "Our dad tried to kill us for not going to morning training and telling Mom the truth about how he abused us

while she was in prison for five years, but Artemis totally kicked his butt! And then I knocked him out with a frying pan." she said quickly and I shot a small glare at her,

"Allie!'' At this Green Arrow raised an eyebrow, "Abuse?" he asked and I nodded my head slowly. "Are you aware that your father is the Sportsmaster and he has been

wanted for five years?" I then glared at his unconscious body form,"Unfortunately." I said. "And you have been alone with him for five years?" Green Arrow asked and I

then saw that Mom was beginning to cry, "I'd rather not answer that and can you please get him out of here?" I said. As Mom, Allie, and I watched a now semi-awake

Dad be handcuffed and thrown in the back of a police car, I couldn't help but do a smirk of satisfaction. Green Arrow and Batman then walked over to me, "Can we

speak to you... _privately_." he asked though it was more of a demand. I looked at Mom and she nodded and wheeled back into the apartment with Allie right behind

her. "As you already know," Batman said in his usual monotonic voice, "Sportsmaster is one of the most dangerous villains in the world and the fact that you and your

younger sister defeated him is...impressive." I nodded, "He has trained the two of us to become assassins since I was nine and Allie was four." ''Abusive training?"

Green Arrow asked and I nodded. "If I may," said Green Arrow, "why was your mother in prison?" I hesitated in answering that question for a second, deciding if I

could trust him or not, deciding that I could, I answered," My Mom is Huntress, ex-villain. She was injured by my Dad during a mission and framed for a crime she didn't

do." "Oh..." Green Arrow said and there was a short awkward silence before Batman cleared his throat, " Do you specialize in any weapons?" "The bow and arrow." I

said. " I would like to offer you a position on the new Young Justice team, a secret crime fighting organization composed of the Justice League's proteges." I then

raised an eyebrow, "But I'm not associated with the Justice League." "You can act as Green Arrow's niece." Batman suggested still in his monotonic voice. I then

thought back to when Allie was kidnapped and the feeling I had when I saved her...pride, relief, happiness. I then nodded confidently, "I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry, not a chapter! So I am very, VERY, VERY sorry that I haven't been here in about a year or more! I have just been super busy with school and things like that and I honestly just couldn't find the time! So, as much as it pains me to say this, I have been away from my stories for WAY TOO LONG and have an extreme case of writer's block so I am putting them all up for adoption to start anew on only ONE story at a time this time around. Finding the time to update multiple stories is just too much for me and I honestly have zero ideas on how to continue my previous ones. Like I said,I will still be writing on fanfiction, just my stories will now only be new and one at a time so that I may update more regularly and actually complete one for a change. I may rewrite some of my old ones but once again, I will not be continuing them and they are up for adoption as of now. Just be sure to message me if you are interested. Bye! And once again, very, VERY sorry!**


End file.
